


Self Care [Jughead X Veronica]

by scaramona



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramona/pseuds/scaramona
Summary: Veronica’s time of month is starting to roll around the corner, and she has bad cramps.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Self Care [Jughead X Veronica]

**Self Care**

* * *

**A/N: this is my first fic so spare me please :(**

* * *

It was another day, another day of school. Veronica rose up from her luxurious bed but _**something**_ felt off. Veronica quickly disregarded her idea, looking at her alarm clock. _8:20._ Shit! Veronica quickly got up from her bed and rushed to the bathroom and gathered a outfit, having no time to do her signature makeup. ”Are you sure you haven’t seen Ronnie? She would never come late to school.” said her boyfriend, none other than Jughead Jones. “I’ve been trying to call her Jughead, but it just keeps going to voicemail” replied Betty. Before Jughead could worry any further, Veronica came looking like a mess. ”V are you okay? We were worried sick.” “Yeah B, I’m fine, I just woke up late.” Veronica suddenly didn’t feel so well, but yet again discarded the idea. By the time Jughead wanted to ask, the bell rung. “Me and V have history first period, we’ll see you two at lunch?” “Sure thing.” said Archie and all 4 went along to their classes. Time passed till 5 minutes remained in their last class before lunch, math. Veronica couldn’t pay attention to what was in front of her. Her stomach began to make this unbearable pain. Veronica put her head down and gripped her arms. She started panting and grunting just wishing for the pain to be over. **(bruh that sounds so wrong please ignore it)** After class ended, Betty noticed Veronicas obvious pain. “V are you okay?” “No B, I’m _not_ okay. My stomach, it hurts. Alot then it should.” “I think it’s your time of month since you have told me you haven’t gotten yours yet after you flexing when I got mine.” “I’ll check but, can you come with me? Just in case I need some, well you know!” Veronica said turning a little red. “Of course” Betty said with a smile. Lunch came around and the boys were waiting. It had been 20 minutes. “What the hell is taking them so long for?” said Jughead while munching on a burger. “I texted Betty and she said her and Veronica are caught up in a emergency” “Excuse me?” Jughead quickly glanced and placed down his burger. “What the hell happened I have to see if Veronica and Betty are al-“ Jughead was cut off when Archie quoted “We’ll be here but don’t check up on us.” “The hell kind of bullshit is that? What if both of our girlfriends are fucking hurt or being attacked and you’re just gonna-“ “Hey guys” Betty screamed waving and there was Veronica behind Betty, waving and quickly sat down. Betty have Archie a good ol’ kiss, and Jughead wrapped his arm around her. Veronica leaned against his shoulder. This position was peaceful. After seeing what those stomach aches were about she just wanted to go home and rest. Before Archie could ask what happened Veronica quickly fell asleep. “Ronnie?” Jughead questioned. “Girl went through alot in the past 20 minutes, just let her sleep, alright Jug?” Then quickly started flirting with Archie. Jughead just decided to let her sleep knowing her girlfriend was safe. _Time skip to last period being over._ “Are you guys ready to go to Pops? Me and Archie would love to-“ “Sorry B. I’m gonna head home, I’m very _**very**_ tired right now. Sorry guys. Veronica quickly have Jughead a quick hug and went straight to the Pembrooke. _“What is up with her?”_ Jughead thought. It probably was a mood swing but Jughead still kept the thought in his head. Veronica ditching a day at Pops? Suddenly falling asleep at lunch, and looked very aggravated in history class. He knew Ronnie was hiding something from her and he wanted to know what it was so he could help her. Next day of school came around, and Veronica didn’t come. “Hey Juggie, I won’t be at school for god knows how long. Take care of B, and Archie, and yourself for me. Love you ❤️“. _Veronica Lodge not coming to school?_ He just had to visit her soon. But not now. Veronica knew it wasn’t a big deal but her cramps almost made it impossible to walk. After tossing and turning, vomiting, and sleeping, there was a knock on the window. Veronica slowly turned around only to see a iconic beanie. Jughead mouthing open the window already. Veronica couldn’t help but smile and let her beanie boyfriend in. “Ronnie why aren’t you at school? And your room is a mess, this isn’t like you at all.” “Well Forsythe, if you haven’t noticed, I have major stomach aches going on right now. I think that will be your que on why I was acting so strange.” “Ronnie wait- Oh my god. You could’ve told me I would’ve brought you chocolate and comforted you.” Veronica couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t want to drag you. You have the Serpents and all.” Jughead hugged Veronica. “Well Ronnie, it’s just gonna be me and you for the next couple of days. My dad can handle the Serpents, my girl comes first.” And alas, Veronica and Jughead watched many romance movies and fell asleep against one another.

* * *


End file.
